Such is a mess
by Ilikeyaoi
Summary: Yaoi Ryou x Bakura. A little pain, some rain, a shower, a few tears. Now that's angst. Add a bed, night time, and sobing against a chest. That's fluff.


**Name-** Such is a mess.  
**Genre-** Angst, romance, ((Au, sort of, kind of, only a little bit since it's Yaoi and most people know what happens to Bakura. ;.; It does follow the whole card, **yami**x**hikari,** ring dealio,((Though there's no duels or anything in the story)) but it's a tiny bit different still D: Just bear with me…))  
**Pairings-** Ryou /Bakura ((Fluff)) No Lemon. D: Sorry.  
**Disclaimer-** I don't own much of anything if you sue you'll get a few Manga and a pair of shoes. ;.; They're black and green. ((Heart))**Warnings-** Swearing, implied stuff (you take it as you see It) and Oocness because I suck at staying in character. live with it. Meh also **Yaoi **Okay see that it says Ya- like Yahoo. Oi- like Oi get off me lawn! D: Okay so I think that's how it's pronounced… Close enough. Well anyways it means MalexMale love, Guys likeing Guys, Boys boinking other Boys I think you get the drift. I'm sick of flames because of that, my god get a life quite ruining my fantasies. ((Cries))

**One shot.**

* * *

Pale hands rubbed cold arms trying to bring life back to the numb appendages, the petite white haired boy sat against an, ally way, wall. The bricks dug painfully into the tender flesh of his back, but he didn't notice. He had stopped noticing the pain at least an hour ago.

The tears that had he had been holding back since his body had first been slammed into the wall by a worthless pack of bandits slowly pooled down his face and gathered at his jaw to fall with a dulled thud on his pants.

He tilted his head back to see how late it was and noticed with sadistic amusement that it made his nose sting when he breathed the cold air in. It was obvious to even him he was pretty messed up.

From first hand in the experience and the dull aches he could feel in his body, he could tell he had plenty of bruises, a few deep cuts and scratches, from the very bricks digging into him at that moment, a black eye and possibly two, a bloody nose though he was sure it wasn't broken and, a sprained wrist from where they had twisted it behind him.

He made a mental note to keep an eye on his stomach for internal bleeding.

Finally the very reason for looking up registered in his slow working brain and he saw it was pretty late, dark out and he could see stars. He'd consult his watch, but it seemed that the bastards had stolen that too.

He let his good arm wipe the drying tears from his cheeks before he grabbed onto the garbage can next to himself to help him up, halfway there a startled yelp passed his lips as the garbage can fell over with a loud clang. He blinked a few times then his eyes clenched shut and he buried them in his sore hands.

He bit back the scream of aguish and despairs… He hated being weak, he hated admitting it and allowing his yami to be right about him.

His feet kicked out in a sudden bout of a tantrum, and he let an annoyed sigh out as he realized just how childish he was being.

Seconds ticked away and he started to giggle he didn't know why it felt extremely inappropriate, but the giggles had bubbled up and he wasn't able to stop them.

He bit his lip, sobering before the laughter could change to tears, and stood up uneasily; his legs wobbling under him. He took a step and sighed when he didn't fall over immediately.

Ryou looked around and then down at himself. He re-tucked his white, now stained with lines of rusty red, long sleeved shirt into his jeans that had holes where the cement had rubbed the threads raw on his knees.

He didn't even want to see the back of his shirt, scared it was even worse then the front.

After a few deep breaths he wiped the blood from his face and grabbed his jacket, which had fallen to the side when he had first been intercepted. Ryou threw the dark, black piece on and didn't even attempt to salvage his homework sheets from the garbage bin they had been shredded into.

He ran shaky fingers through his hair wincing when he finally started to feel the soar pain in his wrist. Holding back more tears he started out of the ally way. He had a bad feeling that either Bakura was going to be extremely pissed of since he was well over four maybe even five hours late in getting home, or he was going to come back to an empty house and have no one to keep him company as he tried to forget what had happened that evening.

Sadly or fortunantly it was the latter of the two, he soon found that out as he turned the key in the lock and no menacing voice greeted him asking where the hell he had been.

Ryou never understood this, that his yami threatened him constantly with this mind link he could use to read his every thought, yet he couldn't use it to figure out what was happening to Ryou.

He had another feeling his yami didn't really care where he was and only threatened him for his own amusement. He sighed and ran sore fingers through matted hair. Taking off his shoes and setting his keys on the hook he entered the main area of the house and had still yet to see Bakura, so with a half feeling of relief and another half of disappointment he went to his room to gather his night clothes.

Upon grabbing the sweats, T-shirt, and fresh pair of boxers he headed toward the bathroom intent on cleaning up and getting some sleep. He'd need it for the earful he would either get in the morning, more likely late afternoon, or in the middle of the night he wanted to let his wounds rest a little.

He started removing his jacket and shirt as he closed the door and started the hot water, he didn't know why he had even worn his coat that far, it's not like he could have hidden the abuse even if he had wanted to. It was plainly shown in his bruised and puffy face when he looked in the mirror. He looked away with disgust and removed his pants and undergarments. He slinked under the water hissing in pain he forced his body to remain under.

Soon the stinging pain changed to a dull ach and he let himself move enough to get the shampoo. He squeezed a generous amount of some vanilla bean flavored stuff into his palm, and with a pitiful sob he vigorously scrubbed his hair clean of any vile substances that may have been there.

As tears mixed with the water, he added the conditioner and tried not to collapse with mental and physical fatigue. He took the wash cloth and soap in his non-hurt hand, and clenched his jaw tight already knowing this was going to be painful.

He saw white spots for a few second and felt only searing pain in his back as he washed his shoulders, the soap soaking into his very raw cuts. He was able to hold back the screams, but his legs shook uncontrollably and he couldn't stop swallowing the lump in his throat.

He continued with his scrubbing being extra gentle in his facial area, when he finished with the soap he just let the thing drop, despising it for the pain it caused him no matter if it was of his own choice to use it.

He let the conditioner rinse out fully then shut off the water, he grabbed at the first towel on the rack and rubbed his hair of the moisture; when he was sure it wouldn't drip, and his body had started to shake with lack of heat, he quickly towel dried the rest of him then slowly with a lot of effort dressed, his muscles all feeling bruised and every movement bringing him waves of fatigue.

He threw the used towel in the hamper, closed the shower door leaving the bathroom for his own room. Upon entrance he nearly cried again. It was a mess. Obviously Bakura had gotten really pissed and bored and had decided '_hey lets make his room look like a burglar had run through and been looking for something._' He decided Bakura probably had been looking for something, but whatever it was he would never know nor did he really care, it's not like he had much of anything he really cared about and would cry over if lost. He had lost those things many years ago.

"Perfect." He mumbled bitterly to the walls letting them absorb his sorrow.

One foot inside he flipped the bed back onto the springs obviously with a lot of difficulty, and grabbed his quilt off the upturned book shelf. One last look around confirmed _no pillow_ and he fell onto the bed, curling into a ball he let the blanket wrap him up and make him feel a false sense of security that would only be broken by the morning hours.

He yawned and shut his eyes allowing the darkness of the room to envelope him in sweet dreamless bliss.

"Bloody hell!" The sudden outburst made Ryou's eyes slide open and peer out into the darkness with half awake curiosity.

"What the fuck happened to you, you look like shit!" Bakura exclaimed, not really asking more demanding an answer, sitting right next to him on the bed. His hand looked like it wanted to caress his face, or punch it. Ryou hoped it would do neither so he could go back to sleep.

His now swollen eyes roamed around the room and came to rest on an alarm clock that managed to fall onto its side against the wall it stated it was only 4 A.M.

"Why are you back so late?" Ryou croaked out coughing when he discovered his throat was very dry.

"I should be asking you that from earlier, and don't change the subject! I asked you a question and I damn well want an answer!" Bakura raged getting angrier by the second, _his_ Ryou had been late, and he had been intent to come in punch him awake then yell at him for a few hours before leaving him alone to clean his room.

When he got there though all anger vanished toward the tenchi, his face was a little puffy with obvious swelling the evidence being that of his slowly blackening eyes and red tipped nose, his body was curled in on itself obvious pain was etched in his hikari's face and he had an urge to hold him, but he fought against it and said the first thing that had come to mind in turn he had awoken Ryou and now he wanted to know.

Ryou sighed and attempted to push himself up he cried out when his swollen wrist had pressure applied to it and fell back into the mattress face first.

Bakura remained silent then with a little hesitation he helped Ryou sit up and noticed the painful tears cascading down the younger boys cheeks he, without a second thought, pulled Ryou to him and let him sob in his chest as he buried his face in the innocent's hair and sniffed in the familiar Vanilla scent.

"I… I'm sorry… Bakura…" Ryou hiccupped and clenched tighter to the only stable person he had.

"Shhh… It's alright Ryou…" Bakura soothed not knowing what else to say, he knew something bad had happened and everything was not alright, but he hoped that the soothing words would help Ryou to relax even just a little bit.

Bakura stood up still holding onto Ryou who he noticed was a lot lighter then was healthy. He took him into his room and slid him under his own bed covers, as he was leaving to get the boy a cup of water Ryou clutched onto his shirt.

"Please Bakura… Please stay with me right now." Ryou pleaded his grip tightening. Bakura bent down to be face level with him and Ryou thought for a second he was going to mock him or make fun of him instead he gently wiped the tears from his cheeks and kissed his forehead.

Ryou blinked his tears ceasing in his confusion. "Ryou…" He didn't get much farther when his lips met Ryou's neither knew who had started the pleasant connection of lips, but it soon was ended by Bakura when he got his bearings back.

Ryou looked away in shame and fear while Bakura stared at him in amazement. "I'm not mad." Bakura whispered not wanting to ruin the silent atmosphere.

"You… Aren't?" Ryou looked over at him confused rubbing the tears from his eyes. "You would kiss me even when I look like I was eaten and spit back out?"

Bakura smirked and patted his head. "Well if I can kiss you now think of what I'll do when you look normal." Ryou gaped at him and then his whole body was wracked with giggles that didn't seem as out of place anymore. He was glad he had Bakura around even if he did make him sad sometimes he always knew what to do to cheer him up by accident, or on purpose.

* * *

:End: 

Well… hm… this is the result of no sleep, a head crowded with story ideas, and it being late. D: Oh and hearing a stupid song 'It's your birthday you can cry if you want to' Of which I don't own. ((Tear)) and 'Be human by Yoko Kanno' ((Dun own)) Who I am now worshiping. My god the songs are so… beautiful. D; Almost every one I love.

Yes I am working on Nightlight… Sorta… I'm procrastinating. As per usual that's why I am doing a one shot pure and simple Angst turned fluff and no I most likely… Erm I mean no I will not be making a second chapter… Probably… Ahem. That is all. D:


End file.
